


那日风平浪静

by Andou_slave



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andou_slave/pseuds/Andou_slave
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna/Guido Mista, gio - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

福葛从仓库退出来的时候和一个神色匆忙的下属打了个照面。是自己小队的成员，作为同伴已经相处了快两年。看到是熟悉的面孔，他松了一口气，也不说什么，拉着对方的胳膊就往反方向走。

直到退到福葛觉得安全的范围之后，他先没有任何解释，只是掏出手机拨了个电话，响了快半分钟对面才接了起来，福葛开了免提，乔鲁诺的声音清晰通过听筒传到了福葛下属的耳朵里面——这边已经结束了，我们自己会出来。

下属权当是得令，并没有过多疑问。他是替身使者，跟着福葛久了，也对乔鲁诺的替身能力有些许的了解，但具体并不是很清楚，只是知道老板有治愈他人的能力，可一般并不示人，似乎是很宝贵或者在隐瞒这个能力一样，一般人受伤，他不会主动医治。即便是身为干部，且是前小队成员的福葛，也不会每次在结束任务后都能得到乔鲁诺的亲自治疗。

可是米斯达除外。

如果有任务搭档，乔鲁诺的身边一定是米斯达，除此之外，不管米斯达去外面做了什么，只要受了伤，接管他的永远是乔鲁诺，但是这个治疗的过程永远是一个黑匣子，没有人知道他们到底在做什么。乔鲁诺有意在保密这个事情，如果米斯达伤到需要当场治疗，前来支援的所有人需要回避，用不了多久，原本多处弹孔，甚至严重到断手断脚的米斯达就会安然无恙的出现在大家面前。

久而久之，组织内有一个传言，米斯达的身体并不像常人的身体可以接受医生的医治，只有乔鲁诺懂得如何治好他，因此，如果乔鲁诺改日有三长两短，米斯达活不久。差不多就是这类命运共同体似的评价。

福葛是见过乔鲁诺治疗米斯达的，通常乔鲁诺会让米斯达平躺着，把多余的衣物脱掉好把伤口露出来。说来也奇怪，米斯达受伤是家常便饭，以前如果来不及去医院报道，他也没事帮米斯达处理过。可只有遇到乔鲁诺的时候，米斯达就叫唤地格外的厉害。不仅如此，他还会抓住乔鲁诺空出来的手臂，就像是在分散疼痛一样，恨不得把乔鲁诺的手腕捏碎。有的时候更夸张，他会在疼痛骤然降临的时刻身子弹跳起来，直接伸手钻进乔鲁诺的怀里，紧紧抱住他，抓住他的肩膀，嘴里还是止不住的叫，似乎只有这样才能缓解不适。而乔鲁诺只是微微皱眉，嘴上说着叫米斯达多点忍耐，可黄金体验的动作明显轻柔了不少。

这种严重的依附行为，只有当米斯达的身体恢复如初，或者大部分伤口已经开始自行愈合的时候，才会逐渐解除。米斯达会看着乔鲁诺衬衫上被蹭上的血污，小声说一句“对不起”。米斯达道歉不是闻所未闻，而是多次因为这样的情形道歉，却完全没有悔改的意思。

如果说福葛在什么时候觉得自己难以同米斯达一样和乔鲁诺亲密相处，那就一定可以从疗伤这个角度看出来。有着过命交情的同伴之间有亲密的肢体接触并不稀奇，米斯达对于乔鲁诺有着本质上的依赖，这得益于黄金体验的能力，无可厚非。可是每每治疗结束，米斯达站起身子穿回带着血污的破损衣物时，乔鲁诺首先做的是在一旁搀扶着米斯达，看着他一边抱怨又要买新衣服一边匆匆忙忙不情不愿地穿回去，而他那个被米斯达抓出淤青的手臂却看都不看一眼，只是放下卷起的袖子，装作无事发生。至于一直都很注意的西服外套脏了皱了也都一副毫不心疼的模样，抬手抚平衣角褶皱的动作都没有。他注意的事情，只是帮米斯达拍去身上的尘土。

后来福葛想了想，乔鲁诺不让其他下属看到这样的场景，除去保留自己的能力，也许是给米斯达保留面子，毕竟组织的二把手在下属面前因为疗伤惺惺作态至此，着实也难看了一些。

这些是福葛在今天进入仓库之前一直坚定在心里的想法。接到消息说仓库交易变成交火之后，距离事发地点最近的福葛立刻驱车赶来。可乔鲁诺行动力终归还是高效，等他真正来的时候，敌人已经被全部解决，而米斯达不意外受伤倒地。这都是福葛所能根据现场战斗痕迹和血迹推测出来的。只是当米斯达枕在乔鲁诺大腿，并仰起头接受乔鲁诺亲吻的画面则是福葛怎么也无法预测到的。

直到半分钟后两个人恋恋不舍从彼此唇齿间分别后，乔鲁诺才注意到呆立在原地的福葛。

他脸上看不出尴尬，甚至嘴角还留有微笑，朝面前的友人点了点头，没有询问，没有澄清，眼神里面坦荡的让福葛反而觉得自己应该立刻离开。至于米斯达，他依旧躺在乔鲁诺的腿上，血从进门不远处如断线的珠子般流了一地，一直到他们现在停留的地方，一滴滴从米斯达身体的某个大伤口渗出，尚未干涸的血迹混在灰黑的地板上，可却难以将福葛的视线从两位友人身上吸引开来。福葛那个角度看不清米斯达全貌，可是他自知无法上前查看好友的情况，只能看见他胳膊无力地垂在地上，而沾满血的手里还紧握着枪。

面对此情景，福葛来不及再询问一声友人的身体状况，只得落荒而逃。

挂断了电话，下属不再说什么。最近天气慢慢变热，中午阳光也毒辣了起来。他们两个人就站在树荫下，福葛没有意识到自己在发呆，在下属看来他只是沉默了许久，猜想也许是因为阳光刺眼，让人都没有什么精神。

之后陆陆续续来了好几辆组织的车，这些人可帮忙善后。福葛脑子里很快浮现这样的想法，当然还有具体的人员布置和对于这次任务的说辞。这些通常也是他的活，做得多了，大脑甚至不用过一边就可以脱口而出。

现在，福葛只要望向那个灰蓝色透明屋顶的仓库，脑子里就会浮现乔鲁诺紧攥着米斯达空出的那只手的画面，这个正处于恋爱年纪的男孩正在羞涩的交出这个吻，他闭着眼睛享受柔软的触碰，他的头尽可能的低下，好减轻米斯达因仰头带来伤口撕裂的疼痛。他微微震颤的金黄色的睫毛正是出他内心的澎湃和喜悦的写照，泛红的后耳及脸颊和他的金发一样刺目。

光透过玻璃屋顶朦胧地打在两人身上，作为战场的仓库留下的只有散落打空的子弹壳，四溅的粘稠血液，逐渐失温的尸体，和在阳光下随意漂浮的灰尘，这一切就着腥味浓厚空气，乔鲁诺和米斯达有一个长达半分钟的亲吻。这时刻万物静止，甚至于福葛屏住的呼吸。跃动的心跳和伤口处快速分裂生长的细胞是活跃的，就着温热的情绪，一如铁锈斑块生长于长年浸泡海水的船底，吸引着四处漂浮的生命，这是劫难之后的养分交换，再适合他们不过了。

“我应该早点看出来的。”

天大秘密福葛也会做到守口如瓶，更何况是友人的爱情。他自诩是一个心细的人，蛛丝马迹通常不会错过。米斯达和乔鲁诺两个人之间的暧昧关系不是他一个人怀疑的，从其他干部有时的反应中也可以感觉到一二。可是福葛从来没有往两个人是否真有越界举动上思考。

如乔鲁诺所说，两个人一前一后出来，乔鲁诺这次甚至没有放下自己的袖口，整个小臂都是深红的抓痕，暗红的血液在西装下摆晕染到了前胸，也许因为干涸后衣服有些缩紧，也许是米斯达挣扎所致。

福葛当时如果没有进去，那就一切如常，风平浪静。没有人看出来两人的异常，福葛犹豫一下，还是主动上前和他们说话，寥寥几句交代后，米斯达先上了车，摇下玻璃还不忘跟福葛说晚上一起吃饭的事情。福葛没有回应他，只是意味深长看了看眼前略显疲倦的金发老板。

“晚上一起吃饭。”乔鲁诺看着福葛又说了一遍，手还在他肩头拍了拍，这才扭头钻进了后座。

*******************  
“你觉得福葛会说什么？”车开远了，米斯达还不甘心的回头看了看站在原地目送他们离开的福葛。

“你期待他说什么？”乔鲁诺松了松自己的手腕，抽出一边的湿巾开始擦拭自己手臂上的血渍，血干了一段时间，在手臂上粘的比较结实。乔鲁诺肤白，使了点劲才把所有的血痂都清理干净，手臂被擦得通红，白色的棉布被拉扯变形，带着污渍被丢在了一边。

米斯达似乎是被乔鲁诺这句话噎了一下，没有跟出下句，只是盯着乔鲁诺那剩下红色抓痕的手臂出神。

乔鲁诺也察觉到了米斯达的沉默，把袖子放了下来遮住，稍微靠近了他，声音压低着问：“身体是不是哪里不太舒服？”

听到这问话，米斯达到底真的一副龇牙咧嘴的样子，好像确实哪里的伤口没有愈合一样演起戏来，下一秒就想往乔鲁诺怀里倒，嘴里还说着“好疼，感觉腹部那片又裂开了”一类的话。

乔鲁诺权当他是在开玩笑，脸上也没有了之前担忧的神色，任由米斯达在他面前哼哼唧唧装可怜，这样无非可以得到一个名为“奖金”礼物，还能再多有一个双休的周末。可是米斯达这种通常只有几秒钟的拙劣表演却在此时成了加长版，不仅停止了撒娇似的抱怨，顶着他肩膀的身体反而颤抖起来，连摘去帽子露出的额角都开始浮出汗水。乔鲁诺开始以为他只是身体劳累，可却在自己和米斯达腹部接触的地方感觉到了一股湿润的暖流。那是乔鲁诺不能再熟悉的味道，他紧张地扶起米斯达，向下看去，真皮的座椅已经染了大半锈色，面前的人原本才恢复气色的脸又浮现出虚弱状，而之前才修补过中弹的腹部正顺着米斯达的指缝渗血，甚至面积比之前的伤口还要大。

“这是怎么回事……”乔鲁诺甚至没有察觉到自己的声线骤然变高，司机紧张地回头，便看见不断出血的米斯达和完全没有任何防备，且被米斯达血液染红的乔鲁诺。

乔鲁诺从来没有想到黄金体验有失效的那一天，与其说是失效，不如说恰好米斯达这次受伤的地方和曾经有一次被修补的地方是相同的，这导致一次枪伤却带来了两次的损害。曾经被修补的地方随着被二次破坏而失效，带来再一次的伤害。

米斯达最终没有被乔鲁诺送去医院，他中途因为失血过多晕过去一次，还是被乔鲁诺拉了回来，等再次醒来就已经是傍晚，他躺在乔鲁诺的床上，伤口已经愈合了大半。

“福葛晚上还来吗？”米斯达醒来看到了守在一旁的乔鲁诺，手指勾了勾他的小指，轻声问道。

“我没有跟他说你的事情。他还来。”乔鲁诺的手回拉了一下米斯达，声音轻柔。

“那真是太好了，上次他去了德国就一直没有见到他，现在终于有了空，我可不想他一个人天天在家憋着。”米斯达说这话时往窗外看了看，身体已经恢复差不多，突然失效的替身能力不得不让米斯达当时心惊胆寒了一下，可是现在看起来没有大碍，他也不想考虑太多事情。归根结底，这种事情他问不出口。他太相信乔鲁诺，一切一切都仿佛没有另外不好的选择，这就好比他坚信乔鲁诺不会欺骗自己一样，怎么会呢。

米斯达坐起身子的时候，太阳已经落去大半，他们住在山上的独栋房子，如果天色再暗一些，可以俯瞰整个城市的灯火。腹部的伤口不存在一样的从现实中被乔鲁诺的替身能力抹去，留下的只是自己结实的腹肌。即便那里接受过多次的创伤，还曾经被人用刀子划开，也是喷涌而出大量的鲜血，米斯达已经不记得那次的疼痛是什么感觉，他只对乔鲁诺有印象，他很生气，乔鲁诺不是经常生气的人，不是对自己发脾气的人。只是米斯达见过很多很多次，他对敌人生气的样子。

每到那个时候，米斯达反而会有内疚感，他不是患得患失的人，可是那种时刻，除了腹痛外，他心里会觉得难受。他本不想成为乔鲁诺行动上的障碍，性感手枪会及时装弹，也会替代自己和乔鲁诺打配合，这些都很好，只是他不希望乔鲁诺下次再为这种事情生气了。米斯达自己都不会生气，他何必呢。

看到米斯达恢复精神之后，乔鲁诺开始还是会有些担心，确认了很多遍他的体内没有潜在的伤口才下楼准备招待福葛的东西。米斯达喝着乔鲁诺送来的热茶，满嘴的甘菊味道，每次他受过伤后乔鲁诺都会准备这些东西给他喝，希望他可以晚上睡个好觉。

米斯达低头看了看自己的右手掌，他之前虎口和食指都有一层枪茧，最近倒是少了一些。往事他想的不多，大多都不是美满的事情，在这一危险行当混，面对死亡是常态，儿女情长反而显得奢侈且无用。就仅仅是他这一只手，就不知道缺过多少根指头，也不记得都有哪些配件被乔鲁诺借用接回了他这还带有肌肉记忆的新手指。

这次事情也一样，经过黄金体验的修补，他身体一如往常，没有任何不适。米斯达一个鲤鱼打挺跳到地板上，脚踩在绵软的羊毛地毯上，做着舒展运动。上午还在止不住冒血的身体现在似乎依旧是十八岁的模样，时刻充满精力，即便这都是十年前的事情。似乎很多事情从十八岁之后他就不太想记住了，对于一般人来说人生这才刚刚开始，米斯达不免太悲观了，他也这样想，索性后来就不想了。

中午在仓库的时候，福葛似乎出现过，那个时候米斯达意识不算清醒，发生了什么没有什么意识。他甚至不记得乔鲁诺当时在做什么。被偷袭的事情是他自己没有意识到的。一开始以为瞄准的是乔鲁诺，可真当米斯达做出反应的时候，收到伤害的却是自己。他会让子弹拐弯的事情在圈内早有传闻，时时刻刻有人盯着他藏在靴子里的枪。

如果福葛在他肯定会质问“为什么不多带点人，你们两个人去干什么？”

事发突然，谁能想到之前一直没有动静的线人突然来了消息。乔鲁诺骗福葛是交易，其实应该是两个人去截胡。想想也是危险，可总归是仗着自己是替身使者……

米斯达想到这里扯着嘴角笑了笑，他已经溜达到了乔鲁诺的衣帽间，对着穿衣镜左看右看，虽然已经二十八岁，可是单看脸也没有什么特别显年龄的地方。替身使者真的可以做到一眼就可以看出对方是替身使者么，经历了那么多场战斗，他怎么还会被人暗算呢？当时他在暗处，现场只有乔鲁诺一个人，对方怎么看都会觉得可疑至极。可是终归这些人是普通人，即便觉得可疑却并不能伤到乔鲁诺他们分毫。最后还是自己大意了，没有想到还是被人放了冷枪。

楼下这时传来了一些动静，应该是福葛来了。米斯达心情欢快，跑去书房，那里放着他准备给福葛的礼物。

*********************  
门铃响了之后，乔鲁诺去开了门。这个房子知道的人不多，来的人就更不多了。福葛来的时候带了一瓶酒，递给了乔鲁诺，进屋后他在一楼客厅看了一眼，但并没有看到米斯达。

乔鲁诺正要开口喊米斯达下来，福葛却抬手叫他不要说话，他不客气地坐在沙发上，开门见山的问：“到底是怎么回事？”

装傻是没有用的，乔鲁诺看看地板，说辞他早都想好，只是不是现在想告诉福葛而已。可还没等乔鲁诺回答，福葛接着压着嗓音问道：“米斯达的伤到底是怎么来的？你不会真的以为我会相信是有人对他放冷枪吧。”

酒还拿在乔鲁诺手里，被福葛这样问他倒是不知道应该把它放在餐厅还是身后的酒架比较好了。

“这个酒……我觉得米斯达应该挺喜欢的……”看着乔鲁诺的样子，福葛也知道自己这样问起来实在唐突，刚才的气焰小了一半，主动岔开了话题。

乔鲁诺把酒瓶子举起来端详了一下，葡萄的产地，年份都是米斯达喜欢的。福葛是细心的人。他明白有些事情福葛肯定可以发现，他无意欺骗，只是面对这种事情，他主动说出来了，福葛也不能解决什么。

“一般人怎么会随便伤到他呢。”乔鲁诺说这话的时候语调低沉，他把酒放到了一旁的餐桌上，再攥着瓶颈把标签扭向了楼梯的位置，这样米斯达一下楼就可以看见。

福葛这边不说话了，剩下一半咄咄逼人的气势也被压了下去。他身子前倾，双肘撑在膝盖上，两只手在脸在脸上揉了两把，再长出了一口气。

“是那次腹部的伤吗？”

乔鲁诺点点头。半年前组织遭人报复，米斯达单人被偷袭，醒来的时候腹部已经被人塞进了一包麻药，再草草缝合后，把整个人丢进了一个废弃汽车的后车厢，再开回乔鲁诺作为组织据点的大楼门口。找到人的时候米斯达差不多因为失血过多只剩下一口气。米斯达不仅仅是乔鲁诺的软肋，更是整个组织的软肋。福葛深知这一点，从乔鲁诺成为统治者的这十年里，大小风波不断，打他们两个人主意的人算都算不过来，可是做的有半年前那么过分的是头一遭。

参与那次围剿行动的人不多，可乔鲁诺确实是用尽了极端的手段去发泄，让每一个钉进身体的钉子都化作了啃食骨肉的蛆虫。

“半年前的事情怎么会……”福葛对此难以理解，“到底是他们有什么独特的替身能力还是说当时附近还有别的替身使者？”福葛试着去理解这件事情，并给出自己觉得可能的解释。

“如果仅仅是这样倒还好，在仓库时，米斯达也是突然晕倒，身体就已经存在这个伤口。他可能并没有意识到事情是因何而起。那并不是枪伤，那次的伤口我太熟悉……”乔鲁诺说这话的时候声音带着隐约的哽咽，“都是下作的行为我怎么会记不得。”只是他并没有接着说后面在车里发生的事情，还是那个位置，一样的伤口止不住的泵出血液。

“这段时间再查查是不是之前出了什么疏漏，还是有其他的——”

福葛的话被乔鲁诺抬手打断，就听见了下楼的声音。米斯达三步并作两步，走的欢快，手里还提着一个鸟笼子，里面装了一只环颈鸫。

“它成年之后羽毛会全部变成黑色，胸前还有月牙的花纹。”福葛看着这鸟哭笑不得，米斯达怪会给自己送奇怪的东西，与其这样不如送一只猫。

“可是猫会逃走，只要你不好好看着，它一准就会溜出去了。”米斯达态度强硬，鸟福葛不接也是得接。

“你要是觉得鸟不应该被圈养，那你也可以把它放回到林子里去。”米斯达末了还补充了这么一句。

这下福葛更怀疑这是乔鲁诺用什么奇怪的东西变出来的把戏，倒是觉得有意思的凑了上去。看到福葛产生了兴趣，米斯达开心的去开酒，饭是仆人做好摆在桌子上的，人到齐了就可以吃。去饭厅的路上，乔鲁诺和福葛交换了一个眼神，一切就像无事发生。


	2. Chapter 2

那次晚饭并没有持续多久的时间，米斯达那天很早就有了困意，也许是因为喝了茶的缘故，吃完饭整个脑子就变得昏昏沉沉。也许是因为受过伤的缘故，米斯达整个人看着不是那么精神，伤口是愈合了，可是并不在状态，以至于他甚至没有在餐桌前多一些对于福葛的调侃，对于他讲的德国方言的笑话也是干笑了两声就默默低头吃饭。

这个不是这次才有的情况，这小半年米斯达逐渐感觉到自己在受一些比较严重的伤势之后总需要花一些时间来调整状态。倒不是说乔鲁诺的黄金体验存在什么问题，他自己能感觉到问题出现在自己的身上。乔鲁诺在为他修复身体伤口的时候，他会觉得自己是一个坏掉了的娃娃，乔鲁诺用他精巧的手一点点替换成新的器官，血管，组织和皮肤。可是再精湛的技术也抵不过娃娃被损害过分的情况。米斯达就是这样思考现在的自己，就像是一个数次返厂的商品，逐渐要过了保修期。他记不清自己身体有多少不属于自己的东西存在，东拼西凑，可能他整个人都已经焕然一新了。

不过这个想法他从来没有和乔鲁诺交流过，不是不交流，而是这种话一旦说出口，就会在两个人之间产生嫌隙。他在乎和乔鲁诺的关系，也不想表现地自己有多杞人忧天。送走福葛后，乔鲁诺又被一些事情叫走，一开始他不放心米斯达独自待在家里，手里的电话拿起来又放下，一直在犹豫要不要让那人直接过来谈。米斯达只好说自己打算边看电影边等乔鲁诺回家，就算出现早上的事情他会联系乔鲁诺，让他不要担心。

乔鲁诺走了之后，米斯达专门挑了一个剧情紧张的动作电影，里面男主角作为雇佣兵独自一人深入毒枭统治的城市解救一个无辜男孩。不过即便里面打戏和枪战多么精彩，还是架不住米斯达逐渐涌上的困意。最近天气变热他还专门脱了上衣，带了一会居然还觉得有些冷，可是内心又懒得去找外套穿。就这样磨磨唧唧到了最关键的部分，一阵穿堂风吹的他一个激灵，还是从沙发上下来去找衣服穿。

要处理的事情不算复杂，乔鲁诺算了下时间，加上路上的时间不到3个小时，期间米斯达也没有联系过他。等乔鲁诺回家之后，客厅的电视已经到了滚字幕的时候，可是没有人在。他以为是在厨房或者卫生间，便抬高音量叫了两声，可是也没人回答。紧张的情绪立刻就涌了上来，乔鲁诺在一楼找了一圈确定没有人后就直奔二楼，结果看到米斯达整个人都侧躺在床上一动不动，落地灯暗暗黄光只照他一半的光亮，乔鲁诺心头一紧，大步走近看才发现是睡着了。

乔鲁诺在心里狠狠骂了一声没有特指对象的脏话，顺着床垫就滑坐到了地板上，他从来没有在此刻这么殚精竭虑过。他甚至没有来得及把皮鞋脱掉就直接上来，看着平时洁白的羊毛地毯沾上了自己鞋底带来的土，那是他从车上下来后没留神踩进了一边的草地，黑色湿润的泥土混在其中总是看着有些刺眼。

米斯达整个人陷进柔软的枕头睡得舒服，身体有规律的上下起伏，原本想穿上的睡衣也只是随意的披着。乔鲁诺站起身子，拎起一旁的被子盖到了米斯达的身上。看着毫无防备样子的米斯达，乔鲁诺弯下腰轻轻在他的头发上亲了一下。他回到楼下收拾了东西，快速的洗漱了一遍之后，米斯达依旧是之前趴着的模样。乔鲁诺光着脚走了过去，慢慢爬上了床，掀开被子的一角钻了进去，拉住了米斯达露在外面的手。

“你回来了？”被子里传来米斯达含糊不清的问话。

乔鲁诺小声答应了一下，手在米斯达的脸上轻轻戳了戳。

福葛这次出差负责的事情比较大，最近告一段落总算是可以歇下来。乔鲁诺没有给他找事，晚上一起吃了饭之后也落得清闲，正准备把之前没有看完的小说看完时，手机倒是收到了乔鲁诺的消息。他想着是什么紧急的事情要来，让他连个喘气的机会都没有，可拿起来一看，只有短短一句话：“我后悔了。”福葛明白乔鲁诺说的是什么，他却没有什么可以回复给对方的合适话语。米斯达送的鸟被他放在了客厅，没有开灯，只能听见它在里面扑扇羽毛上蹿下跳。

在福葛的印象中，米斯达住进乔鲁诺的家就是在他那次被人绑架之后的事情。可那次的事件也并没有给两个人带来如何超出正常范围的进展，两个人表现就像是合租的舍友，有的时候一起出现，而更多的时候，还是各自在各自的活动区域。米斯达有自己的生意需要照顾，乔鲁诺也有自己的社交圈子，两个人甚至晚上都未必会同时回家。以前是这样的吗？福葛被乔鲁诺那条短信搅得心乱，小说没有继续看下去的心思，乔鲁诺喜欢布局喜欢规划，想必米斯达是他怎么也没有想到的一步吧。

既然这样担心米斯达，以后岂不是要寸步不离？

福葛想到这里，鼻子里轻哼了一下，他现在甚至怀疑在白天在仓库那一幕是故意做给自己看的，晚上又悄悄说自己后悔。是要把自己当共犯来看待了么？和这样的人在一起的话，米斯达也真可怜。客厅的鸟也没了动静，想必和米斯达一样已经睡下了吧。

************************  
米斯达早睡的习惯是和福葛住了一段时间后他才发现的。第一次知道米斯达居然晚上十点就睡这件事时福葛怎么也没有想到这是一个黑帮会有的规律生活。睡得早也起得早，还会主动多给福葛煮一杯咖啡。福葛凌晨三点才睡，还不是因为乱七八糟的账目问题。米斯达无事一身轻松，早早就出门跑步，等福葛真的起来，人家已经穿戴整齐坐在沙发上把报纸看了个遍。

“我说你什么时候回自己家去？”

福葛盯着浓重的黑眼圈，原想多睡一会，可硬是被米斯达从床上拽起来说中午乔鲁诺攒了个局要一起吃饭。福葛心里大骂这两个根本不考虑他心情的混蛋，他有气无力的瘫在沙发里，似乎一闭上眼睛就能再次睡着。好在这个时候米斯达适时送上一杯咖啡以解困乏，根本不理会他的问话，只是怡然自得的看着娱乐版块的明星八卦。

“粉丝真的以为艾莫里能拿到男主角那位置是因为他的影帝光环啊，他爸那时候举债走投无路，打算把儿子免费送给制片那事看来是真的没有人敢报道了么？”米斯达语调都是嘲讽，他一直不理解看起来就做作的三十岁男人怎么就那么受十多岁女孩子喜欢，同龄的欧洲偶像男团不可爱么？

“你对他意见这么大想必也不是因为他受女孩子欢迎这个事情吧。”福葛把咖啡喝了大半，整个人恢复了精神，居然也有心情跟米斯达聊上几句。

“他还试图通过特里休打乔鲁诺的主意。恶心。”想必这句话勾起了米斯达不好的回忆，整个人把报纸丢进福葛怀里，咖啡差点撒他一身。

“我说你什么时候回自己家去？”福葛低声吼叫了一声，把报纸丢到一边，起身抽了一张纸巾把手上的咖啡擦干净，把刚才的问题又问了一遍。

“我打算今天就走。”米斯达不知道从哪里拿出三条领带，正对着镜子一条条比较哪一条称自己的衣服。

“真的吗？”福葛不得不说这简直是他今天起来之后听到的最好的消息，整个人容光焕发，比那杯咖啡管用的多，“吃完饭就回来收拾东西么？”他不由得想到自己原本留给自己的游戏室已经全部堆满了米斯达各种的杂物，小说杂志漫画书唱片衣服和不知道什么时候网购包装盒和奢侈品成衣的购物袋。如果这个和自己生物钟完全不同的祖宗终于和乔鲁诺和好愿意乖乖回家，他不介意亲自送一下米斯达。

“计划是这样的。”米斯达在第二条和第三条领带上犯了难，到底是红底暗花还是蓝底暗花好看让他纠结不下。

”那希望你的计划顺利。”福葛语调轻快，连走路都带风，在他准备去洗个冷水澡前——“我觉得蓝色那条好看，尤其是有暗金绣线，很乔鲁诺。”

米斯达现在被福葛突然的发言吓了一跳：“什么玩意儿？什么叫‘很乔鲁诺’？”

“今天不是大家一起出席么，你作为二把手，难道不应该和乔鲁诺穿着一致？”福葛这话说的理所当然，仿佛乔鲁诺此时已经站在两个人面前，随时准备接受他们的品鉴。

米斯达被问住了，他从来没有这么想过，也没有想过和乔鲁诺穿的像是什么连体双胞胎。难道他应该那么穿吗？每次着装和乔鲁诺风格或者配色一直，在细节上呼应，营造出两人关系亲密的状态？这么说起来，上次他们都是酒红色的西装外套，他的领结上还有乔鲁诺衣摆对应的闪片；上上次也是，乔鲁诺的戒指和他的胸针似乎也是同一个系列出品，更不用说衣服的版型和香水的气味……原来是这样的吗？原来在福葛的心里是这样的吗？

“怎么？难道我说错了？”福葛看着米斯达陷入沉思的模样，来了兴趣，“我一直以为，你来跟我住就是因为对乔鲁诺不满意，所以不想见到他。这次居然主动愿意赴约，我还以为你们是和好了。”

“你这个话，听起来是没有错的，可是……”福葛很少见米斯达说话如此的温吞，洗澡的事情放到一边，饶有兴致的坐回了沙发上，翘起了腿看着米斯达机械性地给自己打上了第三条有暗色金线的领带。

“我来你这里住确实是因为乔鲁诺个人行为失格导致我想和他暂时保持一定距离，但是我们……没有闹矛盾，我只是有一天跟他说，我要搬出去和你住，他也没有说什么，就是点了点头，还问我要不要让他送。我说算了，你和艾莫里好好待着吧。然后我就走了。你看，就这么简单。”

福葛听到这里忍不住笑出了声，如果此时咖啡还在他手里，怕不是会被直接喷到木地板上。

“艾莫里和乔鲁诺都是男的，你觉得他们俩能有什么事情？怎么还行为失格了？”福葛从来没有听米斯达提过要和自己住的动机，甚至米斯达根本就没有跟自己打招呼就直接搬了进来。那天他加班到深夜，压根没有注意到有一位入侵者，直到早上起来被咖啡味叫醒才发现了事情的不对。

“你是白痴吗？乔鲁诺那个样子怎么可能喜欢女人！”米斯达把自己剩下两条价格昂贵的领带甩到了福葛的真皮沙发上，啪啪作响，“他要真的喜欢女的，他早和特里休结婚了！”

都什么玩意儿啊。福葛一遍心疼着自己的沙发，可也是暗自觉得好笑。

“怎么，最好的朋友是跟你出柜了还是怎么的？你怎么那么笃定他真的就不喜欢女人。我看他每次对待女宾客绅士有礼，有的时候还会变当季鲜花给她们看。这招不得不说很管用，我已经不知道有多少人被他这样骗了。”

“什么？他还给女的送花？什么时候的事情？”

福葛看着米斯达瞪大原本就很大的眼睛，样子已经有些可怖。他似乎意识到自己可能说错了话。

“你就当我什么也没有说，今天好好去吃个饭，反正艾莫里早就不出现在‘热情’了，你也没有必要天天担心这个事情。今天吃完饭，回来把你的宝贝和垃圾都一并带走，我不介意开车送你，或者，乔鲁诺说不定会亲自来接你回去？”福葛赶紧把话题往别的地方带，生怕自己说错了什么引得米斯达又不想回去了。这天天折腾自己迟早要猝死。

米斯达显然没有听进去福葛这句话，显然上述行为既然能逃过作为贴身保镖的法眼，乔鲁诺肯定是背着米斯达做的，恰好还都被福葛看在眼里，做出自己是真直男的假象，对啊，当时肯定好多人呢。怎么就米斯达没有见过呢？

福葛落荒而逃，不想再和米斯达说任何关于乔鲁诺的话题。

乔鲁诺过些时候大约会收到一条短信，内容只有：“想留我就把米斯达带走。”

**************************  
米斯达半夜醒来了一次，乔鲁诺的头发都被自己的手臂压住了，要是随便动一动肯定会扯醒他。这时候他发现自己的手居然还被乔鲁诺握紧，自己也真的是让他担心了。米斯达这么想着，慢慢把手抽了出来。

虽然最近天气转暖，可是夜里还是挺凉的，睡衣就随便披在身上，风要是吹过来还真的会打喷嚏。他下意识的摸了摸自己的腹部，白天那会还有一个很大的伤口，他经常能看见自己流血，甚至还尝过自己血液的味道，锈味很重，像是废弃工厂被雨水侵蚀的钢架。不知道这是不是很多伤口都是金属子弹做成的缘故，不过那都是黄铜，不是铁。

米斯达不喜欢患得患失，可是他也从来没有觉得自己可以有安稳的人生。正是因为自己不可能拥有，所以才比较羡慕吧，虽然现在也挺不错的。他有钱有地位有人尊敬，这就是他从小就渴求的生活。可是每每看到那些普通人的爱情故事，还是会忍不住多看几次。

他想起来有一次去一个电影拍摄现场探班特里休，其实娱乐圈认识他的人并不算很多，毕竟他没有乔鲁诺上新闻的次数多，可还是有人认出来了他，对他态度小心翼翼，或者干脆绕道而行。那是特里休主演的第二部电影，时间跨度从学生时代到工作十多年，经历了多重波折，男女主角还是终成眷属。当时听特里休随便描述了几句米斯达就来了兴趣，看了剧本后硬是挤了个周末坐了六七个小时的飞机到了特里休拍电影的城市，他也不知道执着什么，这个片子乔鲁诺也没有参与投资或者资方有自己认识的朋友，只是他确实想去看看。因为他喜欢这个故事。

拍摄当天是结局的一段戏，特里休饰演的女主角下班回家后，和男主角一起去超市买了食材，做了晚饭，出门去海边遛了狗，回家看借来的录像带到深夜，互说晚安。都是日常的琐碎片段。米斯达跟着特里休的助理坐在片场，看着好友和男演员两个人以舒服的姿势坐在沙发里一人一句的点评着老电影，电视屏幕的荧光在两个人身上变换着颜色，可是脸上的幸福神色是怎么也骗不了人。米斯达看着眼前的画面，不由地轻声说了一句：“真是风平浪静的一天。”

性感手枪的出现打断了米斯达的继续沉思，他们一个一个跳出来吵吵闹闹说要吃东西。米斯达伸出手指叫他们禁声，免得吵醒乔鲁诺。可是当他回到厨房的时候，乔鲁诺已经站在料理台边切火腿了。

“不好意思啊，吵醒你了。”米斯达估计当他起床的时候乔鲁诺也跟着醒了，看了看表，现在是凌晨了，他居然能想到性感手枪会饿这个事情。乔鲁诺脸上甚至还有被被子压出来的睡痕，这个世界上恐怕没有第二个人可以看见乔鲁诺顶着鸡窝一样的乱发，睡眼惺忪的在凌晨亲手给替身切火腿吧。

性感手枪们看到吃的一拥而上，米斯达也不管他们到底有没有争抢，只是拉过一个凳子坐在乔鲁诺对面，就看着他稳稳地拿刀把火腿切成薄厚一致的薄片，再整齐码在一边的盘子里面。

“差不多行了，太多了他们也吃不完了。”眼看盘子里面的火腿要被推成一个小山，米斯达赶紧抬手拉住了乔鲁诺的手腕，他的手腕顿了顿，听话地放下了刀。

米斯达说的是对的，乔鲁诺心不在焉地切肉远远超出了性感手枪的食量，最后还有一半剩下。

“你现在想加餐么？”乔鲁诺看着米斯达苦笑了一下，米斯达看着乔鲁诺的笑脸，却没有力气也回他一个。看着米斯达的面部表情，乔鲁诺不再说话，只是把盘子封上保鲜膜放进了冰箱。

“乔鲁诺，我问你一个问题。”待乔鲁诺把刀具收好后，米斯达手撑着台面问道。

“什么问题？”乔鲁诺任由水顺着自己的手指滴到地上，他都没有摸到就在眼前的毛巾。

“你后悔吗？”米斯达眼睛直视着乔鲁诺。

乔鲁诺没有说话。米斯达权当自己得到了答案，低头笑了笑，身子越过料理台，抬手在乔鲁诺的头上揉了一把。

“早点去睡吧。”

***********************  
艾莫里出现的第一次，米斯达就觉得这个人目的不单纯。他的年纪比自己和乔鲁诺都大，以前不温不火，硬是凭借一个同性电影得了某个电影节的影帝而一炮而红，从此邀约不断。但谁知道他背后还有一个搞一些不三不四交易的爹，硬是在新政策出台后成为被第一个被抓的典型，赔了不少钱进去。也不知道怎么通过拐外抹角的关系联系到乔鲁诺身上，到还真的有一天见到了本尊。

当然艾莫里的爹是不可能出现的，必然是让自己这个笑起来更讨喜的儿子说服乔鲁诺更有胜算。在从福葛这里得知来龙去脉之后，米斯达恨不得把白眼翻到天灵盖去，都是什么阿猫阿狗的，还玩这一套，美男计真的就觉得有用了？米斯达决定第一个报名当领笑员。可乔鲁诺倒还真的一副照单全收的样子，对方对自己一脸谄媚，他也回馈一个温柔笑脸。甚至和艾莫里讨论起来得奖的电影和未来的规划，原来最近试镜了那个导演的电影啊，那个片子的制片跟我认识，我可以帮你问问。米斯达鲜少在这种公开场合看到乔鲁诺言笑晏晏的模样，拳头都恨不得握紧。按照事情的发展，难道下一步是要带回家不成？

米斯达讨厌艾莫里那种挂着讨好笑容，话说小心翼翼还前言不搭后语的样子，关键是，那头金发怎么看着都冒傻气。整个组织只需要一个金发在眼前晃就足够了，再来一个，还被十吨发胶抹得油光水滑，米斯达绝对不同意。

可是乔鲁诺还是把艾莫里请回了家里，还邀请米斯达跟他一起。米斯达哪里愿意，先一步回家，收拾了东西就躲去了福葛那里了。这个时候他可是万分后悔当初决定和乔鲁诺一起投资房产的决定，两个人一起买了这里的房子，顺带还买了自己之前那套。虽然也是赚了，可是真的搬出来的话，自己竟然是无家可归。

他以为乔鲁诺会找他回去，可还就铁石心肠真的不闻不问。随后几天也没有见到乔鲁诺人，一打听，居然是和艾莫里度假去了。这还真的认真了？25岁的乔鲁诺也有对感情认真的时候？米斯达那两天脸臭的吓人，认识他的都要躲着他，去赌场看收益的时候更是不爽的把两个出千的人揪出来打了个半死才罢休。最后不解气，直接去了地盘下最大的夜总会，喊了一帮手下，每个人安排了两个姑娘，说是一起热闹，结果硬是自己先喝醉，凌晨都没有到就睡熟过去。他更是连姑娘手都没有摸到就被福葛喊人抬回了家里。下属也是觉得有趣，硬是没给送到乔鲁诺家，自觉丢回到了福葛家门口，等福葛回来，看到米斯达在门口坐的东倒西歪，只好自己受累把人拖回床上。

要问那个时候乔鲁诺在干什么，他正跟着米斯达一起坐在福葛家门口的楼梯上，让一身臭酒气的米斯达在自己身上东倒西歪地蹭来蹭去，一直到福葛凌晨两点回家，乔鲁诺才带着一身寒气开车回去。

“艾莫里呢？”福葛见到消失多日的乔鲁诺，劈头盖脸就问这个。

“我才知道他也是一个替身使者，能力比较有趣，可以把任何人的记忆回溯到一定时间前进行细节挖掘。所以找他一起去办了点事情。”乔鲁诺说这话时，脸上挂着温和的笑，像是分享什么生活趣事一样。可福葛打了个寒噤，倒不是空气寒凉，只是乔鲁诺说这话时似乎带着血腥气，想必是干了什么必须得自己去完成的脏活。

“你看的是谁的记忆？”福葛是聪明人，他不想跟乔鲁诺拐弯抹角的说一些有的没有的东西。

“我对于那次事情依旧耿耿于怀。事情就算是解决了，可是我还是不放心，总觉得漏了些东西。”乔鲁诺说这话时，米斯达还已经枕在了他的大腿上，整个人嘴巴半张，乔鲁诺的半个膝盖似乎都沾满了他的口水。

“所以你们怎么获取到米斯达那时候的记忆？”

“我在他接受手术的房间里找到了他的手枪。”

福葛叹了口气，有仇必报看来必须作为“热情”的家训了。他不想干预乔鲁诺的个人行为，只是——

“艾莫里知道你在干什么吗？”

“知道，这样他就不会再纠缠我了。”乔鲁诺说着轻轻笑了一声，像是嘲笑那个跟自己一样金发耀眼的男人，“从他知道我满手血腥且行为残暴后，光听描述就吐了一会，我想应该不会再想靠近我了。”

现如今，有仇必报的乔鲁诺后悔了，也许他不应该把那群毒枭斩草除根，或者他以为自己做到了，可还是惹怒了他们的一个人。他手里的米斯达依旧是筹码，随时可以用来当做挟持乔鲁诺的刀具。软肋这种东西，旁人竟然比乔鲁诺自己看得清楚。


End file.
